


The Wolf at the Door

by Indiana_J



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job changes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf at the Door

Astrid Farnsworth was actually an FBI agent, junior or no. Sometimes she thought people forgot that part (and god only knew what Walter thought). She'd gone through the same training, the same field tests, as everyone else had. Just because she was a  _junior_  agent and current assistant/erstwhile babysitter to Walter didn't diminish that.

She had a badge, she had a weapon, she had the guts. She wouldn't have made it that far working with her current group if she had been found lacking.

Astrid would admit that sleeping with the gun was a new thing, though. It was on safety, of course, and certainly not under her  _pillow_  - on the nightstand, not the one with the clock (just in case), between the glass of water and her allergy medicine.

Working with the FBI had always had a tinge of danger to it but. Well. The things she'd seen, the things she'd participated in, had turned her awareness of the danger from acknowledging them to actively protecting herself.

Every night, she padded around the house and double, triple, checked the locks and windows. She would stand, gun in hand but out of sight, at the corner of her window and she would watch. Ten, twenty minutes sometimes would go by before she wiped the condensation off (sometimes she wrote rude sayings that Walter had taught her sort of as a cosmic 'Fuck You') and headed to bed.

Only once had something ever written something in  _return_  on her window - the speed dial to Olivia's phone had been hit, the safety turned off and the gun leveled.

When Astrid checked the porch, fierce in her determination that these people would not find an easy mark in her home, all she encountered was a gentle fall breeze. Distrustful, still, she touched the windowpane from the outside and felt the chill of a colder night seep into her bones.

Olivia spent the night, the two women wrapped in a comforter dragged out from the attic, guns on safety on two different nightstands.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and it was written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon on LJ for the prompt Fringe, Astrid Farnsworth,  
> "The yellow fog that rubs its back upon the window-panes,  
> The yellow smoke that rubs its muzzle on the window-panes   
> Licked its tongue into the corners of the evening,   
> Lingered upon the pools that stand in drains,   
> Let fall upon its back the soot that falls from chimneys,   
> Slipped by the terrace, made a sudden leap,  
> And seeing that it was a soft October night,   
> Curled once about the house, and fell asleep"


End file.
